1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to controlling power to an electrically powered device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for controlling power to an electrically powered device.
2. Description of the Related Art
End Users are becoming increasingly empowered to manage and save electrical power in their everyday lives. They understand that small changes in their behavior coupled with the use of smart power saving devices can minimize their power usage and save on their perpetually increasing energy bills. Additionally, End Users are continually searching for ways to have more control and customization over their environment for enhanced aesthetics and personal preferences and convenience.
The prior art discusses various method and systems for controlling power to an electrically power device.
One example is Dresti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,852 for a Remote Control Device With Appliance Power Awareness which discloses placing a device in a desired powered state through use of a infrared remote with radiofrequency capabilities.
Another is Lou et al, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0115695 for a Power Supply With Low Standby Loss.
Yet another is Ewing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,461 for a Network Remote Power Management Outlet Strip.
Yet another is Lee et al., U.S. Publication Number 2010/0079001 for a Outlet Switch Socket Device.
The prior art fails to disclose a system and method for remotely controlling power to an electrically powered device in a simple and efficient manner.